


work out

by kewlwhore



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, smut - Fandom, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Kink, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewlwhore/pseuds/kewlwhore





	work out

you entered the gym and dropped your things at the locker room. you saw a new guy. he's tall, his hair looks glorious. he turned around and you saw sebastian stan. your eyes widened. your mouth started to form a small letter 'o'. you wanted to talk to him but it would be totally awkward for you. 

you went to the treadmill and started jogging. your earphones plugged in. you can't hear anything besides the music of paramore, blasting through your ears. 

when the run was done, you were panting. you drank water then switch to the barbells. you took a 5kg dumb bell and started lifting. you noticed seb sitting and lifting his barbells. his biceps flexed as he lift them up. his thighs exposed as his shorts move up. you feel a pool in your panties but you ignored it and continued on your routine. 

after the routines, you saw seb enter the locker room. you were done with your routine, so you went there to take a quick shower. you noticed that no one else is around. everyone left. your routine today took you 90 minutes. you were so sweaty. you took your clothes off and went to the shower room. you noticed that someone's still here. the shower was turned off and you hear the door open. when you saw who got out of the cubicle, you accidentally dropped your robe. exposing your body. you stared at his body. dripping wet. your eyes travel from his glorious hair down to his chest then you realized that he was naked. you turned around and your face burned red. you were naked too. 

"I'm sorry, i-i didn't know you were here." you apologized

You hear him walk towards you then came to a stop. he picked up your robe and hand it to you. 

"No, i'm sorry. did i scare you?" he asked.

"No. it's just that i'm a big fan." you said. "i was just stoked to see you here, naked." you blushed. 

"Well, this is my first time to meet a fan naked." he said, then grabbed a towel to cover his dick.

"Oh my god." you said,

"What?" he asked.

"I think i'm gonna faint." 

"You know, i was staring at you earlier when you were at the treadmill." he confessed

"What? why?" you asked. still embarrassed.

"I dont know. i think you're hot." he said. then he bit his lower lip.

"No. i'm not." you said. "have you seen you?" you added.

"yes. you are." he argued. then he chuckled. "So, i'm really sorry for what happened earlier. i want to make it up to you. how could i do that?" he asked more like, flirts

"um, what?" you said, confused,

"I saw you naked. you saw me naked." 

"are you flirting with me?" you asked

"Um, "

"oh my god is this real?" you put your hands in your face as your face burn red. 

he stepped closer and removed your hands from your face. he looked at your eyes and held your face. 

"may i?" he asked

you nodded

he kissed you and you kissed him back. he put his hand on your hips and pulled you closer. your hands roamed at his back and at his hair, tugging and pulling him closer. his tongue enters your mouth and played wth yours. he let out a moan and you could feel his erection against your crotch. he groaned and kissed you harder. pinning you by a wall. 

"wait, no. i stink." you said as you pulled away from him.

"shower." he said. dropping his robe and waiting for you to drop yours. you dropped your robe and went inside the cubicle. 

he opened the shower and you two are wet. you, mostly. he kissed you as his fingers tease your clit. his other hand at your breast. squeezing and teasing your nipples. he pinned you to the wall and started kissing your neck. his kisses go down to your breasts, his tongue teasing you nipples. he knelt and started eating your pussy. you tugged his hair and pushed him closer. you threw your head back. so much pleasure. you looked down and you saw sebastian stan eating your soul out. 

"i'm coming" you said. trying to push him away because you didn't want to cum on his face.

"no. give it to me." he said. then continued tongue fucking you. his thumb playing your clit, his tongue going in and out of you. you tried to hold it back but you couldn't so you came. screaming his name made your orgasm more intense. 

"God." you screamed, panting. he looked up to you and smiled. you wanted to succ the life out of him so when he stood up, you pinned him to the wall and kissed him before you knelt. 

"no." he said. "don;t" he insists

you didn't listen. you looked at his length then started wrapping your hands around him. you moved your hands up and down. then you took him into your mouth. sucking him. his dick went deep in your throat. you hear him moan. his hands at you hair. he groans everytime he reaches the back of your throat. 

"no. stop." he said. but you kept sucking. "i dont wanna cum into your mouth." you didn't listen. you sucked harder. he came at the back of your throat. "fuck" he hissed.

you stood up and kissed him. your tongue inside his mouth. making him taste his own cum. 

"so good." you whispered.

"i don't know your name." he said, out of breath

"i'm (y/n)" 

he pinned you to the wall and started teasing your entrance with the tip of his dick.

"ah, put it in." you begged.

"call me daddy first." he smirked. his dick still teasing you.

"fuck me, daddy." you begged.

he inserts his cock inside you and you gasped as your vagina stretch at his length. 

"ah." you moaned. "faster, daddy" 

he thrusts faster. this is your first time to be fucked in a suspended congress position and in a shower room. a public shower room. his pace picked up speed and he thrusts harder. hitting your g spot again and again. you hear him groan everytime he go deep. you scratched his back as you take all the pleasure in. 

"daddy" you managed to say 

"what" he hissed through his teeth

"i'm coming." 

"not yet." he pulled out of you, flipped you over and you are now in a doggy style position. 

"do you want daddy to spank you?" he asked.

"yes." you answered, 

"daddy will spank you and fuck you real hard." he said. grabbing you butt. "you will come when i say you can." 

"yes, daddy." 

he spanked you and inserted his dick in your pussy once again. he thrusts faster and harder. pounding on your tight little pussy. he spanked you once again. you could hear your ass clap as he pound in your flesh. 

"please" you begged "let me cum, daddy." 

he thrusts faster and faster, harder.

"give it to daddy, baby girl." he said. almost out of breath.

"sebbbbbbassssssssstiaaaaan" you screamed as you came. your legs are shaking. your orgasm was so intense you feel like you're gonna faint.

"(Y/N)!" he shouted as he came. 

"oh my god." you whispered. 

he pulled out of you, turned you around, turned the shower off and kissed you. 

"That was" you said

"awesome" he said. "you were awesome" 

your face burned red,

"Hey, you're still shy?" he asked. "babe, don't. you have nothing to be shy about. you're a goddess" he said.

"okay." you said then he kissed you. you both got out of the cubicle and picked your robes.

"can i come over at your place?" he said, smiling. 

"yea." you answered. 

\------


End file.
